Someday
by Frodo-Lover
Summary: Severus remembers a promise from his Hogwart school days. FINISHED!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone from Harry Potter. That's J.K.'s peoplez.  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Severus sat down in one of the black leather chairs of his nicely furnished living quarters. Another stressful day of teaching half-witted students who didn't even care about making potions. He closed his eyes and found himself remembering his adolescent school days at Hogwarts. The memories of his schooling there was bitter because of Potter and his gang. He was but a mere laughingstock of the school because of them. Always hiding. Many times he felt he had to rely on the knife to take away all the curses and insults they shot at him. He felt like the blood that flowed out of his veins was the insults, the curses, and the practical jokes that stung so sharply.  
  
And then.tears began to pour from the present Severus's eyes when he remembered the first girl he truly knew he was in love with. Not many girls then took a liking in him. He was such an outcast with his greasy black hair and unique facial characteristics that gave most girls the opinion that as the outside looks, the inside will too. Only one real girl had ever really truly dipped into his soul and truly saw him for who he was. Past the cold and insecure exterior.  
  
~*~  
  
On a cold day in December he remembered sitting at the edge of his bed. All the others had gone and he was left alone, wrist slashed and blood dripping down onto the wood panels. The grief seemed too much now. The pain didn't matter because he had no one. Just the voices of his tormentors teasing and killing him inside. But then, out of fear of death, fear of still being stuck here, in this nightmare he called his life, he kept going on so that one day he could get away.  
  
He pressured his flesh wound and went to the boy's bathroom to wash it and put more pressure on it. He leaned up against the wall while pressuring when the pain felt unbearable and pressed even harder on the wound. He hoped no one would walk in to find him doing this. He feared what the others would say when they saw him doing this, what his tormentors would say when they knew he did this.  
  
As soon as he was done he walked out of the bathroom and down to the Great Hall. Or else, if not, he would go walking in the halls to see what new things he could find. As always to release the anger and clear his mind he found walking in Hogwarts something most enjoyable. Where he went with no one around was truly pure bliss. As he walked down the steps that lead to the Great Hall he took a peek in. Potter, Black, and Lupin were all sitting around but their other little friend was no where to be seen. Other students were gathered around but he did not take much attention to them.  
  
He passed by for once feeling a sense of relief that he didn't have to be by them, by anyone. Alone at last, walking the solitary halls with a sense of enlightenment and much to think about. He took a right, and then a left that led him down a hall that had one window to show just a peek of the outside with the lake frozen over. He went over to watch as young students scrambled to get skates on and as couple skaters ice skated hand in hand around the lake. He once had wished for that, in his heart he still wished for a romance. But he knew none of that would ever come to him. No girl cared enough to look past his looks; and see who he really was, but all the girls really did was just look past him and on to another handsome boy to fawn over. Secretly inside, he wished then and there while looking out at the pond and watching the couples, that fate would bring him what he wished for. And then, he was hit. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
The force of the impact made him slightly stumble backwards, but had fully knocked the other onto the floor. After shaking the hair out of his face he saw a girl sitting there. She didn't seem like one of the Hogwarts students, and was surely not dressed like one. She was wearing a turtleneck sleeved pink and black stripped sweater with the sleeves reaching only to the elbow and a skirt that matched that he thought would barely cover her in such cold weather. Her black hair cascaded down to her shoulders and looked so silky and shiny that he about nearly reached out to touch. He shook his head and readied himself for the insults about to be passed.  
  
She got up rather quickly. Her black high heels looking as though they were truly digging into the stone floor. As she stood straight up she waited there, curiously staring at him. Soon feeling too uncomfortable to keep standing there he mumbled a quick excuse me and walked off. As he turned the corner he didn't expect to hear footsteps behind. Suddenly a soft sweet voice took hold that made him stop and turn around.  
  
"Might you be able to tell me where the headmaster's office is?" She asked too sweetly then he ever heard towards him before.  
  
"It's past the Great Hall." He said coldly.  
  
"Oh, well uhm, thank you uh??"  
  
"Severus."  
  
"Yes, thank you Severus." She said smiling. He never had really been smiled at before. Mostly when he saw one directed toward him, it was more in mockery of what Potter and his gang was doing towards him. Before he could ask her name she was already running off. He shrugged and walked on. Just another pointless run-in at this school.  
  
He finally decided to go in and get some lunch. Hopefully by then most would be gone and he could eat quietly, and alone, isolated by everyone. To his relief on entering the Great Hall no one was there. In his mind he said a silent thank you and took his seat at the Slytherin Table and began to eat a cheese sandwich. A few others came in, but too many were having fun outdoors in the snow. Though in the middle of eating a salad he was tapped on the shoulder.  
  
Quickly he turned around, praying it wouldn't be Potter but yet again to his relief it was only the Headmaster. He deemed the day to be fortuned for the lack of embarrassment and quickly went back to following what the Headmaster was saying.  
  
"Severus, I was announced today we will have a new student, who say's she met you in the hall today?" He asked, his eyes sending off their normal twinkle.  
  
"Yes, I believe I bumped into someone asking for you." He said coolly.  
  
"Since I understand you love venturing the halls so much, would you mind showing her around? Of what she has, her bags have already been sent to her rooming, which is Slytherin so it really shouldn't be a problem, will it?" Dumbledore asked in a strong voice that had the hint of a demand.  
  
"No sir, it wouldn't." He said getting up from his seat and putting the cloth napkin on the table. She stood next to Dumbledore, but because of the angle Dumbledore faced him, she was hidden. Her outfit was still the same but he noticed now how it hugged her body more. He grabbed her hand to direct her on where to go and they began walking. After a bit of walking up to the Slytherin quarters he began to question her.  
  
"So what is your name?" He asked his eyes still focused on where he was going.  
  
"Erika Wood." She said, her head constantly turning to marvel at the inside of Hogwarts.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"The United States, but I moved here just this month." She said as her voice lost thought on what she was saying.  
  
"Oh. Well here is the Slytherin quarters, the password is Slytherin Snake, time to be back in here is at 10 p.m., loitering is against the rules, and there are others im sure your aware of." He said. They both entered in at the rise of the painting and walked into the nicely furnished common room. The green and black sent shadows across the rooms with the winter's sun. A fire was burning in the front center, warming the room ever so slightly. As she stood staring at the room he walked over to the stairs and broke the silence.  
  
"Upstairs the first door to the left leads you into the girls bedrooms and bathroom. The bed's I hear up there are supposedly the best in the whole building." He said in a tone that was rarely used by him.  
  
"Really? Well I'll get back to you on that after my first night here." She said rather cheerfully.  
  
"Why, might I ask are you a Slytherin when your voice sounds like that of a HufflePuff or even ....Gryffindor?" Severus said shuddering.  
  
"Well, I do know about what represents each house, and despite I may have a cheery, sweet side like that of those annoying Gryffindor's of whom were no help to me, I do have a dark seductive side." Erika said grinning madly. Sitting down on one of the couches, Erika patted one of extra seats next to her beckoning him to sit down. Unsure of what to do, he awkwardly sat down next to her.  
  
"So, Severus, tell me about yourself." She said looking directly into his eyes.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Damn curiosity. Always gets the better of me." Erika said half laughing. He sat there in silence for a while before deciding  
  
"I'd rather not discuss myself." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh, okay. Just trying to make a friend." She said frowning. She got back up and went to stand by the fire. In the dark of the room her silhouette stood, graceful under the light of the fire. He took interest and his thoughts took to words in poetry form he knew he would write down later. After a shake of the head he stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"There's more you'll want to see." He said and with that, He left.  
  
~Yeah, kind of short ended, but there is more to come. Thanks for the reviews so far. Yes I used my name but definitely not my last name. My last "me" fan fiction didn't work out, but in saying, this is not really me. I'm not using "me" just because I love Snape and stuff.despite I do wuv Sevvie, but I guess in ways im using me to get some things out. Cheers~E 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer-don't own anyone but my character.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As Severus began walking through the common room the portrait swung open and in came an incredibly pale blonde boy, his hair tossed from being outdoors. His gray eyes shot colder then the wind outdoors at Severus and he stood still.  
  
"Im surprised you weren't outside Severus, but then again, humiliation comes too quickly for you, eh?" He said in a cold, mature voice that seemed too old for his age. Severus said nothing but turned his head around to see that Erika was already coming up from behind him. The blonde haired boy caught on to the reason of why Severus turned his head around and grinned.  
  
"I didn't know you had a friend Severus, and what might your name be?" He said taking her hand and kissing it as a sign of an old fashioned greeting.  
  
"Her name is Erika Wood, Lucius, and were leaving" Severus said grabbing her hand and pulling her out through the portrait. He walked in silence until they got to the Great Hall.  
  
"Here is the Great Hall, meals are served here at particular times, you'll mostly figure it out by the wave of students coming in." He said before being interrupted.  
  
"Why didn't you want me to talk to Lucius?" Erika asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because you don't want to associate yourself with a person like him." He said coldly, feeling ashamed for making her mad and losing what might be his first friend. She said nothing after that as he showed her the various areas of Hogwarts. As they went outside snowflakes danced in the air and the wind blew less making it enjoyable. They walked out towards the lake and stood there in uncomfortable silence.  
  
"This is a very beautiful place." Erika said quietly, shivering with her arms wrapped around her shoulders. He stood there at first trying not to pay attention to her shivering, but then, giving in to how her whole body rhythmically shook to December's touch he took off his robe and placed it around her shoulders. She smiled at him and said thanks. He nodded and said your welcome.  
  
"Why are you so secretive about yourself?" She asked in a more soothing tone. He had expected it though it still surprised him. Slowly yet calmly he replied.  
  
"I haven't befriended many here. Most find me just as a mere target of amusement here."  
  
"And you think im just going to make fun of you?" She said facing him instead of the glacier white lake.  
  
"I never said that........., its just I'm not use to telling people, about myself. Not many care to know me." Severus said looking down at his shoes.  
  
"Oh. Well how about I offer this, if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to, to help understand, then you know where I am." She said handing him back the coat and walking indoors. As the sun set her hair shown with flecks of snowflakes and burgundy and blue streaks and then she was gone.  
  
Short chapter, I know, more to come, plot thickens eventually, cheers ~E 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer-don't own no one.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
He stood and then went on walking around outside. He went down to the pond and sat despite all he could do was stare at the scratched frozen water that reminded him of the scars of his affliction upon himself, and the thickets ahead of Hogwarts. He sat out there for about an hour just gazing and thinking before the winters chill took hold and forced him indoors. He checked his watch that his family gave him for Christmas a year ago, it was 4 p.m. Dinner was in two hours and he had yet time to waste.  
  
He wandered. Letting the path yet spread before him be his guide as he organized his thoughts. An uproar was going on in his head over Erika, what she said, who she even really was. After a time of wandering he went back to the common room, then to the dorm room and sat on his bed to read. Yet another present from his parents was a book he found he most cherished, a potions book. He spent many nights reading and re-reading the texts and even tried working a few of them.  
  
In what seemed only a few minutes to him he heard a bell ringing distantly, sounding off dinner. He put the book carefully under his bed and walked slowly out of the Slytherin quarters and down to the Great Hall. Students were still coming in as he walked in. He looked towards the last table, his table to find where Erika was. Scanning the table he finally saw her sitting next to Lucius and a few boys he didn't recognize. He took a seat far from her. He ate in silence, watching her as she enjoyed her evening with the others.  
  
When he saw that Erika was getting up he decided he would go after her. Lucius got up to accompany her and as soon as they walked past him and past the great hall Severus got up too. While they took the direct route to the Slytherin common rooms he took a short cut he had learned when he use to go to the library past normal hours to read about potions. He got there just a few minutes before Lucius and Erika and quickly ran over and sat in a chair somewhat close to the fireplace. Both came in and sat down on the couch, laughing at something not obvious to him. After a few minutes of listening he quickly shifted in his seat that caught the attention of the two.  
  
"Where were you at dinner Severus, hiding from those damn Gryffindor's again?" He said richly laughing. Severus sneered in reply and looked over at Erika.  
  
"I'd like to take you up on your offer." He said frankly. She smiled but he noticed that Lucius sent a glare at him.  
  
"What's this offer you made him?" Lucius asked in an oblivious tone.  
  
"Oh, I just told him that if he ever just wants to talk, then im here to talk." She said in a sweet voice. She took his hand and squeezed it gently and got up. He followed. Lucius sat there with a scowl on his face as he disappeared with her at hand. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter five  
  
Outside the portrait she stood and waited for him to lead her to where they were to go. They went back outside as the snow ceased to stop. A few were outside throwing snowballs at one another, or skating at the now lit up pond. Severus took off his cloak and put it around her again, knowing she hadn't changed her attire. She smiled and he found himself smiling back. Silence stole the first few minutes before Erika spoke up.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked as her words made billows of mini clouds because of the temperature.  
  
"Whatever you want to."  
  
"Tell me about yourself then...your life story." She said slightly laughing.  
  
"I was born, I grew up, I came to Hogwarts when I was eleven. I was made fun of, had few friends, and only one girlfriend but it was just a joke played on me. My parents are never really there and when they are they are too busy to care. The teachers pity me, including Dumbledore I believe." He said trailing off to stare back at the skaters. The skaters holding hands, laughing, enjoying their days by. She didn't say a word but slipped her arms around him and hugged him. After awhile she finally began to speak with her arms still around him.  
  
"I understand why you didn't want to say before, and..im sorry. You'll have me as a friend, that's all I can give." She said quietly removing her arms from around him and looking at him while he changed his focus on the snow. That night they talked until the last skater got off the lake and went indoors. Not tired, they stayed up in the common room talking, laughing, and sharing memories of all sorts from all times of their lives.  
  
They stayed up till one thirty before deciding to go to bed before they were caught awake and out of bed. She handed him back his cloak and gave him a quick hug before going up the stairs. He watched her as she went up the stairs, how she moved as she climbed up. He then went in his own direction up to his room and for once in a very long time dreamt of better dreams then that of the torment in his life.  
  
He woke up late around ten a.m. Again no one was in the room but the sun shown through the windows. He looked out to see bits of snow floating through the air. He quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth before going down to the common room. He waited for a while but figured the Erika was gone and headed on towards the great hall.  
  
The food was already out but still warm as he sat down towards the end of the table. Many were still there eating and chatting nosily with their friends. He ate respectably, eating eggs, toast, and some fruit and drinking some coffee. While going off into a daydream about when he was older he felt another tap on the shoulder. He turned his head around and saw no one but felt the bench creak as Erika sat next to him.  
  
"Hey, you were right." She said. He couldn't figure out at first what she meant. He gave her a puzzled look until she replied back, "The beds.they really are soft and comfortable." Her smile radiated. Despite the sun barely shown, the light from the candles made her face have a glow. He smiled back but soon it faded as he saw Lucius walk towards them and place his hand on Erika's shoulder.  
  
She began talking to Lucius and Lucius soon made sure Severus's present was inexistent. Later in the day he learned he had a few classes with Erika, but the first one would not be until Wednesday. As Wednesday rolled around he waited eagerly to see her again. He sat down in one of the seats and waited. Two minutes before class started Erika walked in with Lucius wearing black dress pants and a pink sweater, her hair in curls. Erika sat in the middle of Severus and Lucius and as the class started and proceeded he noticed how he couldn't stop staring at her. How her lips shown with the tinting of a soft shade of pink, how her hair smelled sweetly of flowers, how she would bite her pen when she was listening to the lecture, how she smiled whenever the teacher told a joke.  
  
He turned his head and looked out as the snow fell down in small flurries. It hit him suddenly; he was beginning to like Erika. They had not known each other for long, just under a week yet he was finding him self attracted to her. He went back to his work, knowing there was so much he would have to think about, and with turning his head to look at Erika, he smiled.  
  
Cheers~ E.L.L.A 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
The week passed and he became closer to her, always trying to find a time to talk to her. They would do their homework together and sometimes just stay up an extra hour just talking. For once in his very existence as he knew it he felt happy. He spent a good amount of time thinking of the time he spent with her, sometimes feeling himself falling into daydream over her, when she would be his. Each night he slept so peacefully that soon his appearance began to appear healthier, no more shadows following his eyes.  
  
That Saturday the day seemed to go slowly. He spent his time in the library, reading, taking down notes as he completed his homework. He looked at his watch and it was three p.m. so he decided to head back to his room. He entered the common room with barely anyone in it and wondered where Erika might be. He smiled thinking about her. He began walking up the stairs; every few ones would start to creak at their old age. He opened the door and the room was somewhat dark. The curtains had been shut and only a few candles were really lit.  
  
He noticed someone else in the room and when coming closer realized it was Lucius. He walked closer and then stopped in shock, Lucius was with someone, and not just someone, Erika. His heart dropped as he watched him passionately kiss her, his hands caressing her and groping her body under his. He wanted to scream at him for betraying him, scream at her how much she was hurting him, how he wanted her. He stood there, as he broke apart, as tears fell down. He walked to his bed and picked up the knife he kept under his bed and ran to a corner. He tore at the flesh letting his blood mix with the tears flowing down. He tore at his arms, on his chest, and then.at his throat. He felt his life throw dripping out of him. No more tears came out because he was dried out of them. His eyes began to close and he lost consciousness.  
  
He woke in the hospital wing, it was dark around the room but candles were lit around it. Erika was sleeping in a chair next to his bed, Her hair covering her eyes and her face blotchy and pale. He sat up but pain brought him back down. She woke up and looked at him and smiled in relief. She ran over to his bed and hugged him but quickly saw he was in pain and let go.  
  
"Severus, your awake! I've been so worried about you! Why did you do that?" She asked kissing his head and hugging him yet again. He almost forgot about the reason of why he did that and then froze.  
  
"Why should it matter? You're too busy with Lucius. I told you he's not someone to associate yourself with but why should you listen to the outcast?" He said oh too coldly. She began crying. Her tears glistened and she began shaking, yet calmly she began speaking.  
  
"I care about you..your..your not an outcast! You're my friend. Please don't be angry with me when I've done nothing...." She said pleading.  
  
"Leave me alone." He said silently and coldly. She stood still for a moment and then left the room. He could hear her crying as she went out. His heart grew cold again with bitterness and disappointment.  
  
He stayed in the hospital wing for a week. Lying still and emotionless on his cot. He closed the curtains all around where he was because he didn't want the light to be let in, he wanted to waste away. And on his last night in the hospital wing, he closed his eyes, and fell.  
  
~ more to come, enjoy, and love to all! Cheers e.l.l.a 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter seven  
  
It was Monday when he started classes again. He sat there still, silent, so unwilling to move. He dreaded Wednesday as well between classes and meals. He would not be able to stand seeing Lucius and Erika together. At meals he took his own food to his room or stayed in the kitchen. The house elves took care of any work and were very sympathetic towards him. They were his only friends at the time.  
  
Eventually Wednesday came and he entered class two minutes before it was to begin. Lucius and Erika were already there sitting. He had his arm around her and she just stared at the door. When she saw him, she smiled, but then, remembering how mean he was just gave a sad expression and put her head on the desk. Lucius looked over at the door and grinned wickedly at him, and then whispered something into Erika's ear.  
  
Jealousy struck him again. He chose a desk behind them as the bell rang. He couldn't concentrate on his work; he lost his thoughts again all over her. He had to admit he still felt something for her, and that he couldn't exactly be mad at her. She never knew how he felt about her. Eventually the class let out and he tried to get out as soon as he could but a hand intervened.  
  
He looked back to see it was Lucius hand on him, with another around Erika who was looking down at the ground. He glared at Lucius and Lucius just coldly smiled back, gripping tighter at Erika's waist.  
  
"Im guessing the blade wasn't as sharp as we all wanted, eh?" He said laughing. Severus just mumbled something, keeping his poise confident. He looked again at Erika who was crying. He felt his heart break again and he began this greater hatred for Lucius Malfoy. Lucius watched the interaction between the two and then brought Erika closer to him.  
  
"Look at that Severus, you're making my girlfriend cry. You should be ashamed of yourself. Come on love, let's go skip our next class and stay in the common room." He said pulling her out of the room. She looked back at him one last time and then went out of sight.  
  
In one week it would be Christmas break so everyone began studying for testing, that is, except Erika because she had not been barely there but for but two weeks. Plans were already being made about the Christmas holiday. He, of course would stay at the school since his parents did not really want him there. On the Thursday before testing Erika came up to him for the first time since he had been rude towards her.  
  
He was sitting in a chair; studying and she had quietly slipped into the one across from him. He looked up to see her writing, her hair covering her face as she wrote fervently. Her hair was curly again and she was wearing a dark green shirt that he believed made her all the more beautiful. She looked back up to him and handed him the parchment she had written on. It was a small note written in cursive that had a very sweet look to it that read:  
I really am sorry, I never meant to hurt you with this. I care about you a lot and I feel horrible not being able to talk to you anymore. You are the only one im closest to here. Please forgive me?  
  
Severus looked it over and nodded. She smiled and he felt his heart begin to heal. They both got up and left the books they had on the table. They went back to the common room and began to talk.  
  
"I really am sorry.." She said. They grabbed their coats and were going to go outside again.  
  
"Its okay, really." He said. As they walked outside he took her hand in his. She smiled at him and then stared out again into the forest.  
  
"Im going to Lucius's house for Christmas. But I don't know how long I'll stay after Christmas. I doubt just for a few days. Do you mind?" She said and then faced him, taking his other hand in hers.  
  
"No...he's your boyfriend, you do what you want to do."  
  
"But you're my best friend, if you don't want me to, I won't." She said. He wanted to tell her not to go, to stay with him. They talked a bit longer and eventually went back inside and Severus went to bed.  
  
He studied hard, and during the days of testing he believed to have performed well. He finally started coming back to the daily meals, sitting still far from them and feeling waves of jealousy when Lucius would put his arm around her, or whisper something into her ear to make her laugh. The day when others left to go to their parents soon came too. When he found Erika she had a small bag with her with the initials LV on them, which she soon explained was a very wealthy brand name of muggle merchandise. They hugged and soon she left with Lucius since his parents arranged a carriage a carriage for them.  
  
He watched as the carriage was out of sight and sighed. He felt loneliness and knew this Christmas would be his worst out of all.  
  
~More to come, cheers! ~e.l.l.a 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter eight  
  
The Christmas days passed him slowly, which he spent reading and watching the winter wonderland around him. He missed her; he needed her yet he would do nothing for it. He could not let her fall against him. Christmas day came and went and he waited patiently for classes to start again so he could see her. The weather started changing, which was very uncommon for winter. By the twenty seventh of December it began to rain, cold and silver on the windows. The ground went slushy, to a bright green, something only that came from spring. Everyone seemed stunned and sad for missing their wintry scene. The rain kept on pouring by mid-day when he saw someone run through the woods.  
  
They ran into the doors and soon where completely out of site. He wondered who they were but went back to sitting on the couch in the common room. Most people where in the Library or Great Hall chatting away since the common rooms seemed to have a dull appearance in this rain. He sat and just watched it hit against the windows when the door opened.  
  
It was at first too dark for him to see whom it was. The figure was dripping from the rain; it was whoever had been running to the building. This veiled figure came closer and closer and he stood up. His mouth open, he knew who it was, Erika. He went to her and grabbed her before she fell onto the floor shaking. Her skin freezing he ran upstairs and got some blankets to wrap around her as she laid down on the couch.  
  
Worry and Happiness mixed through his veins to see the one he loved, yet so terribly shaken. He sat with her and held her until she felt warmer and safer. Her hair hung straight in clumps and her clothing stuck tightly to her. He held on to her so tightly he wondered if she could still breathe. By an hour and a half she finally started warming up and smiled at him. In their comfort he finally asked her a question he hoped would not turn the moment sour.  
  
"Why did you come back? What happened?"  
  
"A lot happened. It turned so sweet at first. His parents loved me, I met a friend of the family, and he was so passionate and romantic with me. I thought I was in heaven; he made me feel that way at first. But he.......he went to far with me. It felt like he was using me. Then I listened into a conversation when I was going to get a book from the library, the guest had told Lucius and his family that I was in use for a certain reason, that's why he was all over me so much. He didn't do it out of love, more out of the lust and command. So I left." She said quietly, pulling herself closer to him.  
  
"What did he do to you? Who was the guest?" He said, worrying. He knew Lucius's family was of a bad race that followed only things dark and evil. He prayed it was not for the one bringing forth terror into the world.  
  
"Tom something........ im not too sure. He was nice I guess, but he wanted me to make an heir for him without my knowing. I can't do that. I could never do that. Not without my knowing especially." She said.  
  
"Good. Erika, you can't go back their. You can't get into what they are into. I won't let them hurt you." He said hugging her, he was afraid of what could happen.  
  
"What? What do you mean hurt me?"  
  
"What they are in to. Its evil, I know they are into it, you could be killed. I won't let you die." He said and she looked up at him, shocked. She started to cry. She told him she was scared, scared of Lucius. She told him more and more of what happened there and it made him want to cry seeing her like this. And then, he did something he knew he shouldn't have. He kissed her.  
  
It was something he had wanted to do for so long. So passionately, so deep and filled with all the raw bits of emotion he had. She responded back to him with much emotion. He was in bliss. His desire to have her rose higher and his hands went into her hair and on her waist, pulling her closer to him. He touched her smooth cold skin that sent tingles through his fingers. Time stood still as they kissed and held each other for hours through dinner.  
  
As people began coming in they stopped and went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. They ate down there, full of love for each other. He could not believe this was happening to him, he was getting a dream come true. The weather after dinner was still surprisingly warm so they sat outside, in each other's arms, kissing, caressing, and whispering.  
  
She fell asleep in his arms. He carried his bed, as forbidden as it was. He held her under the covers, caressing her hair, her cheek feeling his emotions go into an overflow. By the morning no one had really seemed to care they shared a bed. He woke up to her sleeping, curled up next to him. She slept so peacefully. Finally she stirred from slumber, aware of the surroundings around her. But then she did something Severus did not expect to see her do, run.  
  
Gotta run, enjoy, and whatever I said with the whole "its not me thing" forget it, its not me, but its not having to do with any of that. Take care! ~e.l.l.a 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
It took him a few moments to understand all that happened and he soon went after her. Down the stairs through the halls he finally caught up with her and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I can't........I can't Severus. This is cheating, he'd kill me if I cheated on him." she said trying to escape his grasp on her.  
  
"He'll kill you anyway! Why can't you see that?" He said tightening the grasp.  
  
"Because........because if I leave now I'll be killed anyway. Im already apart of their plan. I may already be pregnant with his child." She said quietly. He let go of his grip on her. She started walking out to the doors and he followed her. Every part of his being wanted to kill Lucius whenever he saw him, for dragging her into something she didn't know about, for the possibility of pregnancy.  
  
They stood out in the rain. Soaking through their clothing as Erika stared out into the forest and he stared at her, wondering what she was planning on saying next. She stood very still and very quiet until she finally seemed to snap out of her trance.  
  
"There is nothing I can do over this, Severus. What happened last night was just out of fear and out of desperation. At least I need to believe it was." She said sighing as she looked in a different direction. Her last sentence was said in somewhat of a whisper, but still, it caught Severus's attention. Did she really have feelings for him?  
  
"What?" He said, hoping for one moment maybe there was something between them. She looked at him and sighed.  
  
"I really did like you Severus, so honest and trusting and caring. Not many see you for who you are, and if this was a different situation, I would never have run away from you........" She said quietly. His heart thumped against his chest. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her. It hurt him to think that he couldn't have her.  
  
She looked so sad as she stood there, staring out into the horizon of dark green trees. The rain was falling again in endless patterns as he took her in his arms. He would hold her through all of eternity if he could. She put her head against his chest and began crying. He kissed the top of her forehead, caressing the smooth ivory skin.  
  
"Im going to go back in, are you coming?" He said as she removed herself from his hold.  
  
"No......im going to stay out here for a little bit. I'll see you back inside." She said, flashing a small smile at him. He walked back inside and went to his room to dry off. As he got to the top stair of the common room to the boys door, he heard a scream.  
  
~Sorry its soo short, more to come! ;) Luv to yah pplz, especially u, mon petit chou, and my many friends! Please ReViEw!!!!!!~ e.l.l.a 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10  
  
He ran to the window but saw nothing. He got some dry clothes and went to the bathroom to change. It worried him over who screamed. He could not tell if the scream came for in or outdoors. As he came into the boy's dorm he saw something move. The pain from the last time came back but he still walked further.  
  
It was Lucius, though this time there was no love being shared. He was beating Erika. He pushed her up against the wall, choking her, yelling at her as she cried and begged for forgiveness.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Severus yelled as he ran up to save her. Lucius just grinned and hit her harder and harder.  
  
"Stay out of our business." He said throwing Severus away. Severus struck back punching him in the face, making blood be drawn. But then it went all black as he hit the wall.  
  
He woke up some time later, against the wall. In the light around him he could see her, curled up on the floor unconscious. Severus stumbled to her, trying so desperately to wake her. Her body was bruised, cut, and tear and blood stained.  
  
He had never been considered strong, but he was able to pick her up and carry her to his bed. As she woke up he comforted her, as she cried he understood what he had not seen. After she stopped crying she laid still in his arms.  
  
"Im going to be pregnant by the end of this school year........."She said miserably. He could sense the fear and despair in that sentence. He did not know if Lucius was still in the building.  
  
When Severus asked another Slytherin they replied that he ran out in a hurry. She slept with him again that night. The next afternoon a teacher requested for Erika. He waited outside the office for about forty-five minutes before the door opened and he saw Erika walk out, crying with Lucius linked to her arm.  
  
"Good news Severus, you don't have to defend her anymore." He said kissing her head and leaving. She folded her arms against her chest as she cried, dreading to tell him what happened.  
  
"Erika what happened? What does he mean?"  
  
"Im marrying him........" She said, beginning to sob. She ran into his arms. Marriage to him would be her death. Her death would be his.  
  
She went missing for a week, but then on the last Friday before classes started he found her talking to a girl in the library. Lily Evans, crush of one of his enemies. He became very cold and walked over to Erika.  
  
"Come on Erika, let's go for a walk." He said as both of them looked up.  
  
"Thanks a lot Lily, I really appreciate you listening." Erika said. Lily just smiled.  
  
He took her hand as they walked  
  
"Why were you gone for so long?" He asked.  
  
"I had to try on my wedding dress."  
  
"But not for a whole week. What happened?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Planned the wedding and......well.......that guest I met claimed my child."  
  
He was shocked.  
  
"When did you find out you were pregnant?"  
  
"Two days before the ceremony. I felt so different one night when he ehm...........took me on the bed. I just........knew."  
  
Lucius was not there that night so Erika and Severus ate dinner in the kitchen and went to bed together. He felt comfort in knowing she was safe beside him. He caressed her abdomen, knowing there was life inside of it, life he wished he created with her. Life not meant for evil. He closed his eyes..............and dreamed.  
  
All for now, soon to be finished! I beg of you pplz, REVIEW! Luv to everyone! –The Author 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Note- okay pplz, thank you so much for the reviews. Flutterbye thanks for the critique. Im not mad or anything, but just to let you know, it does happen despite it is really sick and twisted. I talked to someone who had to marry this guy because of his parents. Its sick. And the abuse, well it happens everyday. Hell, I've gone through abuse, partially why this story is so twisted. So if you don't enjoy, its okay, thanks for reviewing anyways, and if u do, well I've got another two chapters in store. Peace the author  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
He wasn't sure when Lucius was coming back. He wasn't sure of when this feeling of love was going to end. He couldn't live without her. He didn't want her to go back to the manor and end up regretting the rest of her life.  
  
He awoke the next morning without her in the bed next to him. It was eleven and then rain had stopped. He turned to face the other side of the dormitory. Something caught Severus's eye. A suitcase lay atop Lucius's bed.  
  
His heart began to race and he soon panicked. What if Lucius had caught him and Erika in bed? Though he reassured himself if he had, he would have done something to him too. He got dressed quickly and went searching for them. He had to find out if anything happened.  
  
He went down halls until he found them. She was wearing a skirt and a sweater and he was wearing his school outfit standing over her. He could taste the tears all the way from here.  
  
Lucius caressed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. Erika just stood helpless in his embrace. She saw Severus standing in the hall, staring at them. She motioned for him to go. As much as it hurt him, he left.  
  
He found her later down one of the halls. He looked around for Lucius before hugging her.  
  
"Did he find us? What happened?" He asked her. She stood in front of him, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Lily snuck into the dorms and informed me he was coming. God, Im so glad for her. Anyways, so I left into mine before he could even come in and lay his stuff down. Severus we need to talk. Somewhere where I know Lucius wont come in on us."  
  
He thought for a moment, he took her hand and lead her down a flight of stairs, a few turns to a room no one seemed to find on the map. He opened the door and they're where two chairs, though the room had a cozy look to it.  
  
"Now what is it?" He asked, placing her hand in his.  
  
"I have to leave. I can't stay here. I plan on going where I was before and you cant tell anyone im doing this. I don't want to do this, I don't want to leave you but I have to. I am going to leave today though, probably a few hours once I talk to Lucius." She said. Her head was low, her hands seemed limp.  
  
"No...........no you can't do this. You can't just leave now. I need you Erika, not now. Please not now. What if I never see you again?" He said as the words swelled in his throat. He felt a gigantic lump in his throat.  
  
"This is the best thing to do Severus. I'll come back; someday I'll be yours. Someday we wont have to ever worry about this again and it will get better. Promise me you'll wait for me."  
  
"I will, I swear to you I will." He said kissing her palms. They hugged for the longest time and tears began to flow from her eyes. A steady fall of salty water. She got up and left her seat, looking once more and gave him smile with tears in her eyes.  
  
He tried to stop her but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't find her after that. He couldn't find her for a very long time but each day he waited. Some days it seemed like it would be forever before she finally came back. Sometimes he imagined she would walk into the door, as she had first been when he saw her, radiant.  
  
The flashback ceased and he came back into this world of teaching. The world where he was alone with no one to love and he wondered if tomorrow his heart would completely and totally freeze over. No one had ever replaced her love; no one could ever replace those rays of hope that sat at the bottom of his heart.  
  
Lucius had married, had a child who attended Hogwarts and was just as malicious as his father had been. Lucius had been devastated at the fact that he had lost what would be his first bride. He nearly lost his life if not for the fact that Tom who was now known as Voldemort would be able to find the child no matter how long it could take.  
  
He went to the Great Hall in the morning of the next day. It was spring and the rain was pouring, just like it had when she first came to him. He sat down and drank a cup of coffee and went to his class. The classes went on as preceded but his mind was lost in the thought of her. He couldn't understand why now he was thinking of her.  
  
One night a week later there was somewhat of an uproar. A new student had come into the school though he didn't know the name. They had asked not to be presented, on the fact that they wanted no introduction. He walked down the hall to the Great Hall. Students began to rush in. Through the crowd he saw a girl standing there, black curly hair wearing muggle wear, a black and pink skirt and a black shirt.  
  
He blinked in shock. But as soon as he opened his eyes again he realized that it was just his imagination, there was no girl. There was no version of Erika standing near him.  
  
He went to dinner and eventually back to his own housing area. He enjoyed the comfort of it, the solid figure it produced when you walked in. It didn't take him long to dream. She was there again, in his arms. But as soon as the dream had started, it ended.  
  
A day had passed without ever seeing this new person, which he believed he'd just end up seeing them within the next few days. It was Wednesday now, and students began filling into his classroom. It was one of the lasts classes of the day and he was already getting fed up. The students began to act up, throwing things at each other, doing inappropriate spells. He heard a large pop behind him, and turning was hit with a cloud of smoke.  
  
His anger was rising. He yelled detentions out at people, took points away from Houses. Though as one more pop sounded, exploding the potion, there was a knock on the door. Students began whispering to one another, unaware of what punishments may lie ahead. He walked to the door and opened it obviously disheveled. What he saw shocked him.  
  
It was the girl from the hall. She still had muggle clothing on. She was wearing a black skirt and black tank top, her hair straight this time. Her brown eyes glittered under the little lighting of the candles. All the memories hit him of Erika, was this her? He wanted to take the girl in his arms.  
  
He looked down at the note. It was from Dumbledore, explaining why she was late for this class. He couldn't read the name printed on the note but she just smiled and walked in. He didn't want to teach the class that day. His mind was too focused on the girl, and at times he lost thought of what he was saying, his eyes trailing back to her.  
  
"Maybe this is her daughter, this look-a-like daughter." He told himself. He wanted to know about her. He signed homework and the bell eventually rang. Severus got up, expecting to catch the girl but she was gone before he could find her.  
  
He attended dinner, but didn't find her. Eventually after walking the halls he went back to his room to read. It started storming again. It was only eight o'clock and he wanted to feel the water, he wanted to see the sky be illuminated. Severus went down the stairs and out of the building. He thought he was the only one  
  
There, standing in the same outfit before was that girl. She was drenched but standing out in the open, staring into the sky. He ran to her, to ask her what she was doing. When he reached her he tapped her on the shoulder. She kept her head up staring at the sky.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked. He became impatient with waiting for her answer, without any sign of movement.  
  
"Answer me!" He demanded. She looked to him. Her eyes shimmered. He couldn't read what was in her mind.  
  
"Im tasting the rain Severus." She said in a familiar voice. The sweet flow of words shook him.  
  
"Erika?" He asked. It couldn't be her. So many years had passed, this couldn't be her. She would have to be an adult like him. She looked to him and smiled.  
  
"Yes." She said. He didn't take it in at first, but finally realizing what she said he took her into his arms. He felt his eyes water but no tears came out. He held her so tightly.  
  
When he pulled back tears began to come down her face.........or was it rain? Her make up was smudged and she smiled at him once more.  
  
"I told you I'd come back, someday." She said going back into his arms again. He took her back in his arms, and eventually took her hand and led her to his room. They could love now.  
  
He wouldn't let what was rules at Hogwarts stop him. He took her to his room. They removed of the drenched clothes and lay in bed together. She radiated under him they held each other after making love. Everything he had waited for was coming true now.  
  
The next day they would go to Dumbledore, would talk over with him the possibilities of a relationship, which seemed forbidden. Though a resolution was made and kept in secrecy for the coming year. All soon would seem like a happy ending.  
  
Know one really knows the fate of their life. Severus and Erika would not. They would not know that everything would be perfect for many months. Nor would they know that one day, they would find everything that had balanced out to turn upside down.  
  
End  
  
This is the ending for now my friends, im ending like this, only to put a sequel up. One of which is going to explain some things that you guys might have missed, or may not and wonder why I didn't put in there. Man, I love romance and I love my boyfriend. Anyways, good luck to everyone out there, Im out to Rome, Ciao! Ella the Author 


End file.
